


囚徒

by Dorothy1551



Category: prisoner - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothy1551/pseuds/Dorothy1551
Summary: 啊啊啊啊啊吃我休吉安利三观不正预警





	囚徒

“呃，Dover先生，原谅我提醒你如果现在你还拽着酒瓶子不放的话，我绝对不会允许你酒驾回家去见您的女儿。”

我还会踢你的屁股。当然他说不出口。

警探先生认为自己蹙眉将音调尽量放低的样子，已经将坏警察的形象表达地淋漓尽致。而对这位失而复得的亲眼里而言，警探loki只不过是竖起一根手指，睁大了他淡蓝色的眼睛在他眼前小幅度晃晃悠悠，话语软绵绵地飘着甚至刺不透Dover的防护表面。

他干净梳上去的大背头由于来得仓促，几缕发丝耷拉下来遮住额角有一段时的伤口，发尖偶尔扫到眼前，于是Loki不停地眨眼，他的眼睛生的像宝石那样漂亮，看上去多了几分楚楚可怜。Dover暗自感叹了几秒，搓搓自己冻红的鼻尖，毛茸茸的胡子跟着嘴角动了动。

“当然了，警探先生会给我搭个顺风车。”

“不可能，我晚上有约。”

“去跟档案约会？loki先生，别跟我玩文字游戏。”

“你也别想着我能够当你的临时司机。”

Loki看上去烦躁不已地去抓自己的脸侧，实际上经过那晚后他的腰完全没办法支撑他正常站立。这不能怪他，loki只是尽他的职责跟踪一位走投无路很可能走上歧途的被害人家属而已。但没人能想到警探不仅向父亲送上了热心，还送上了自己浑圆挺翘的屁股。

Dover喝得烂醉的那天明显已经失去理智，他只是毫无技巧地将警探按着腰送上他的阴茎，尝试顶进然后灌满loki的肚子。唾液没办法做到润滑的全部工作，于是经过进入时带来的火辣的疼痛过后，警探先生只能顺着动作将自己的修长优美双腿挂在人腰上，被快感冲撞得腿根发麻。至少他能管住自己放浪的嘴。

Loki对粗暴的性爱十分合得来。

“至少让我在车里待会儿取暖？”

“想得美，我从来不会与一位绑架犯独处超过十分钟。”

loki几乎是话音未落就后悔了，案件结束后他整个人又回归了松散状态。虽然会时不时想起那些被错过救援时机的孩子们，但他绝大部分时间将Dover以及其他人当作正常朋友，与工作无关的那种。Loki心理还年轻幼稚，难免一时嘴快戳到人的痛处。而此时眼前闪过的皆是那位女儿被绑架后完全心碎了的父亲的样子。

Dover眼中闪过瞬间的破碎，但立即恢复原状，只是眼角没在笑了。他在酒气之间变得正经，左右思索过合适措辞过后，显得有些拘谨。

“你知道吗，Anna很想你。”

“哦...我以为她这几天会十分需要父母的关爱？”

“怎么说，你在的那几天她最安心。”

哦顺便一提，Dover现在正与他的妻子分居，其实在他们丢失女儿那段时间他们之间的感情就已经破碎不堪了。Dover的妻子在失而复得后显得精神失常，甚至没办法正常地与他人交谈，她正被当地的精神病院所医治，现在几近完全康复。而据说她在那里遇见了个不错的下一任婚姻伴侣。两人达成协议分开过后一起抚养孩子，离婚证明在办。

这是让Loki另一个不爽的原因，他现在就像是Dover的婊子情人，他们有实在接触的机会目前只有两次，一次是Dover醉酒，第二次是Loki被Dover逼到卫生间给他完成了个口活。

“那你就在下次操我之前好好想想你的小姑娘。”

“还有下次？”

很显然loki先生后悔地想给自己的嘴打上几个订书钉，他原本的意思是让Dover好好对待自己的良心来着。Dover舔了下自己的下唇，想念了下小警探湿软紧致的内里，以及Anna母亲不再的那一段时间，loki好心“路过”Dover家里陪Anna度过难眠夜的温柔的样子。

“操，闭嘴，我就应该把你抓起来。”

“很明显操这个字在Dover家行不通，说脏话要被罚的。”

Dover没给loki脏话乱飙的机会，他堵住警探略薄的嘴唇，强硬地将舌头顶开人牙关加深这个吻。Loki喘得跟融进了这个初冬的雪一般。

“妈的，谁说我算做Dover这一家的了？”

“well，Anna是很想你做他的妈妈。”

Loki泄了气一般吞下所有的脏字，任Dover啃噬自己的脖颈，他尽量仰着头，担心这里的润滑不太够用。Dover抬手拎着人的皮带，带着警探在狭小的车内转了个身，结实地坐在即将成为单身父亲的腿上。

“这么快就给孩子找小妈我也是没料到。”

“我也没料到警官这么早就抬头了？”

Dover对着两人腿间的鼓包挑挑眉，力落地褪下警官的长裤。

“…彼此彼此。” 


End file.
